


Crystal Waters

by kogasu_jiyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Butterfly, Diving, Freestyle, Prodigy Kageyama, Swimming AU, backstroke, breaststroke, i mean maybe..., no ships, not related to Free, relays, there is no freak combo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogasu_jiyu/pseuds/kogasu_jiyu
Summary: A swimming AU of Haikyuu!! the volleyball anime/manga. I have not watched Free, so do not base it off of that. I am doing this off of my own swimming experience.Shoyo Hinata is a rookie swimmer that learns very quickly, has great stamina, and although he doesn’t look it, his arms and legs are trained very well.Tobio Kageyama is a swimming prodigy, able to do every stroke very well. However, his teamwork could use some work, and he hasn’t found a swimmer that will match his standards for a relay team.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Crystal Waters

“Izumin, Koji! Come on, we can’t be late!” Hinata called, racing down the stairs in his bright green swim trunks.   
  


“Shoyo, wait up!” Izumi called, trailing behind the ginger.   
  


Shoyo Hinata was about to begin his first swim meet. Up until then, there had never been enough people in the swim club to enter a tournament, but now, with the help of his two friends, they would be on the stage with other big league schools.

Shoyo ran to the pool area, where the pristine white tiles and the crystal water greeted him. He heard footsteps behind him as he took a deep breath.   
  


“It smells like fresh chlorine!“ Hinata breathed, relaxing.   
  


His pink haired friend tapped him on the shoulder. “The first round is against a school named...Kitagawa First.”

”Geh, Kitagawa?!” Koji exclaimed. “They’re favored to win this tournament.”

Hinata huffed. “So what? We’ll show them the power of our determination!”

”Excuse me.”

Hinata whipped around to see a tall student behind him, his hair sticking up like an onion. Izumi and Koji pulled him out of the way as they passed by.

”Kitagawa Daichi...” Izumi murmured. “They’re scary looking.”

Hinata nodded as one student passed by him, a royal aura surrounding him. Hinata did a double take as he passed by.

”I-Izumin, I need to use the bathroom...go stretch!” Hinata squeaked, running off towards the locker room.

”Shoyo, Wait!” Izumi cried, but Hinata was off.   
  


Hinata walked shakily to the bathroom stall as he heard talking by the water fountain.   
  


“Did you see the other school? Who the heck are they?”

”Don’t know, but they’re tiny! Can they even swim?”

”Heh, maybe they can’t! What if the lifeguards have to come save them?”

”They don’t even have a diver!”

Hinata looked behind him to see three students in white and blue trunks.

”Hey!” Hinata called, and the three students turned around. “You won’t be talking so big once we beat you!”

One of the kids smirked. “Kids shouldn’t be in the locker room, they should be in the stand cheering, you know.”

”I’m not—“

”You three.” A stern voice snapped. “What’s taking you so long? You were just supposed to get water and come back. That’s all the work you’ll be doing, since you aren’t a starter.”

The students yelled, quickly leaving with the bottles as Hinata turned to the owner of the voice.

The man with the royal aura.   
  


“I was just about to tell them off, you know.” Hinata muttered.   
  


The man turned to him, causing Hinata to flinch.   
  


“We aren’t going to lose, you know.” the man said.   
  


Hinata held his ground. “Neither am I.”

”There can only be one winner.”

”Hmph...”

The man turned away. “You won’t win this.”

Hinata watched as he walked away, towards the pool.   
  


“Say what you want,” Hinata called, “but I can fly!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


”Shoyo,” Koji said. “We’re going to start soon.”

”Yeah.” Hinata answered. “Let’s get ready.”

Hinata placed his towel on the bench as both teams bowed to each other from across the pool.   
  


“Kawashima, you’re in lane two for the 50-free, and Suzuki, you’re in lane four.” Hinata instructed, and the two rushed off towards their assigned lanes. “Izumi, you’re lane two for the next heat.”

”Right!” Izumi responded.

The first whistle of the heat went off, and Kitagawa’s swimmer dived in as Kawashima and Suzuki pushed off the walls.   
  


The round lasted longer than usual, since both of Yukigaoka’s swimmers took a longer time than all of Kitagawa’s.   
  


The matches continued, with Kitagawa Daichi winning every heat, and Yukigaoka having two hand-fouls, three laneline violations, and three floor touches.

Finally, Hinata stood up at the block, watching his opponent, the turnip head guy, and another Kitagawa swimmer two lanes away. Hinata kept his eyes on the crystal waters as he waited for the whistle.

_Fweep!_

Hinata pushed off, and dove into the water with grace.   
  


Hinata Shoyo was short. It wasn’t anything he could change. But Hinata was exceptional, if he could say so himself, at his dive.

So everyone was shocked to see the short ginger jump off the block in a beautiful arc, and sliding in the water with almost no splash.   
  


Hinata pushes ahead in his 100-freestyle, completing his fourth lap in what he thought was great time, but he was third place, only losing to another Kitagawa member on the far left.   
  


Hinata pulled himself out of the pool.

”Hinata...” Kawashima said. “We’re losing, aren’t we? So there’s no need to try so hard...we just got unlucky...”

Hinata dried his face off, then turned to his teammate.

”But you don’t know the score, right? What if we’re so close...so why should we give up?”

The man on the other side felt chills.

The last event of the day-the freestyle relay.   
  


Both teams got ready as the whistle blew.   
  


Hinata watched his teammates swim desperately, completing lap after lap. He saw the man with the royal aura step out of the pool as their last swimmer entered, and Hinata watched Izumi struggle to get to the other side. When the wall was touched, Hinata jumped in.   
  


_There’s no way he can catch up, no matter what._

Hinata emerged from the water, neck and neck with the swimmer in the man’s lane. He jumped.

”Kunimi, swim faster!” The man shouted, but the swimmer next to Hinata did not speed up. Instead, Hinata swam faster to catch up, his lungs aching and dying for air. He grasped the wall just as he lungs gave way, causing him to slip.

”Shoyo!” Koji cried, and Hinata felt two pairs of hands yanking him out of the water as he coughed.   
  


“Well?!” Hinata gasped, turning to the scoreboard.

_Kitagawa First: Lane 3: 1st Place._

_Yukigaoka Junior High: Lane 2: 2nd Place._

Hinata felt his heart sink as the whistle blew to clear the pool.   
  


The two friends glanced at each other. 

”Shoyo, come on.” Izumi told him gently, patting him on the back. “We have to line up.”

Hinata kept his head down as the two teams shook hands, but he felt one person grip unnecessarily hard.   
  


“Amazing dive, drive to win, trained muscles.” the student murmured, then looked at him with stone cold eyes. “What have you been doing for the last three years?!”

Hinata’s hand went limp.   
  


“Hey!” Koji yelled, stomping over. “Who do you think you are?”

”Koji, stop!” Izumi cried, holding him back.   
  


Hinata just turned away, picking up his towel.   
  


The final score was 75-21.   
  


Hinata gathered his team as they went to get on the bus when he saw the Kitagawa leaving the pool.

Before he could control himself, he rushed down.   
  


“Hey! You!”

The stone cold eyed man turned to him, his face turning into a frown.   
  


Hinata felt the tears stream down his face. “I won’t lose to you next time, you hear me?”

He scoffed. “We came here to win. If you wanted to wine you should’ve trained more.”

Hinata looked at the man, unflinching eyes. “My name is Hinata Shoyo! Don’t forget it, because I’ll defeat you next time!”

”Kageyama Tobio.” The man said, facing him. “And I’ll defeat you next time too.”

The wind blew by as the two split ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

”What a crazy dive. He’ll be scary in a few years!”

”And what about the other team’s butterflyer? He’s a monster!”

”I can’t wait to see them both next year.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Hinata biked down the mountain, racing towards Karasuno High School.

He raced down to the pool area, inside one of the gyms.   
  
As soon as he changed, he walked into the pool area with a smile.

The smile faded as he saw the diver on the board.   
  


“It’s you!”

**Author's Note:**

> A floor touch foul is when you stop swimming and touch the floor to regain your breath.
> 
> In butterfly and breaststroke, you must touch the wall with both hands at the same time. If not, its a foul. 
> 
> A laneline foul is grabbing on to the laneline. 
> 
> 25 meters is one lap. If it says 50-free, it means two laps of freestyle. 
> 
> Leave any tips or ideas in the comments!


End file.
